1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for repairing umbrellas, and for preventing the tearing of umbrellas. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for securing the umbrella material to the end of the umbrella ribs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the structural designs of umbrellas, an inherent weak spot is the point in which the lining material of the umbrella is secured to the rib ends of the umbrella. Inevitably, through use in high winds and other foul weather, the material located at or near the in ends tears away from the rib and rib ends from which they are attached. As any umbrella user can attest to, once the umbrella lining develops a tear, the use of the umbrella becomes increasing difficult and downright annoying as the tear spreads, the umbrella rib ends become exposed hazards, not to mention the unsightly nature of a ragged umbrella. As a result of these common problems with umbrellas, many devices have been created in an attempt to prevent the tearing of umbrellas, and to repair an already damaged umbrella.
Some of the early patents which disclose repair devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,007,320, 1,060,712, and 1,336,218. Unfortunately, the devices disclosed in these patents require special devices or tools to secure the umbrella lining material to the rib ends.
A more recent device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,416 to Sims wherein an umbrella repair kit can be used to repair torn umbrella material. The kit includes a short section of plastic tube, and a conical cap having a threaded bore. The plastic tube is designed to be expanded over the tip end of the umbrella rib, then a section of the umbrella material is placed over and around the tube, and finally the conical cap is manually screwed over the tube to hold the material in place on the end of the umbrella tip. This device has two inherent weaknesses, the first being that two pieces, namely the tube and the cap, must be used two to repair the umbrella. Inevitably, one piece will be lost, misplaced or damaged rendering the remaining piece useless. Secondly, and of greatest concern, this device can only be employed if torn material can be draped over the rib end of the umbrella. Unfortunately, most of the time it is the material that is in closest proximity to the rib end which has torn away or is in the worst condition. When the material surrounding the rib end is missing or in poor condition, it cannot be effectively draped over the rib end to secured the remaining material to the rib ends to repair the umbrella.
Further development of umbrella repair devices can be seen as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,844 to Morrone. Morrone 844' discloses a device for preventing and repairing tears in the umbrella material adjacent the rib ends. The Morrone device is preferably made of plastic and which can be fitted or clamped over the ribs of the umbrella to additionally secure the ribs to the umbrella material. Although this device is one piece in construction, it suffers from the same deficiency as the Sims device described above in that it requires the provision that material of reasonably quality be available adjacent to the rib and rib ends of the umbrella. As mentioned above, it is generally this material which has been torn away or otherwise severely damaged making rendering this device ineffective in repairing an umbrella. This device, to its credit, can be applied to a new or undamaged umbrella as an effective means of preventing tears. However, human nature makes it unlikely that a consumer will take the time out to place such a device on an undamaged umbrella, but rather will desperately search for a quick an easy device to repair the umbrella at the time the umbrella tears.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an umbrella repair device which is one piece in construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device which does not require the use of any tools or instruments to be used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an umbrella repair device which can be used on umbrellas where the umbrella material adjacent to the rib ends is missing or severely damaged.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an umbrella repair device which can be quickly an easily attached to an umbrella.
Numerous innovations for umbrella repair devices have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.